


untitled kink meme fill - bestiality

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Coercion, Knotting, M/M, Teen Wolf kink meme, imagined stomach bulge/come inflation, that means sex with an actual animal not a shifted werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Teen Wolf Kink Meme fill.</p>
<p>Prompt (paraphrased):</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>When Stiles first starts dating his werewolf, he does a lot of research, ofc. He reads about knots, hesitantly brings it up with his significant other, and is surprised to find that he is disappointed that that doesn't happen.</p>
  <p>The werewolf comes up with a solution. If Stiles wants to experience being knotted, why don't they have their dog do the honours.</p>
  <p>He ends up doing it while the werewolf watches, being supportive and talking him through it.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	untitled kink meme fill - bestiality

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=532521#t532521) on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme.
> 
> This is a graphic and detailed portrayal of a guy being fucked by an actual dog. Just in case you don't read tags. Consider yourself warned. Dick comments will be deleted.

Stiles collapses on the couch, hot, sweaty, exhausted. The dog, their Irish Setter (crossed with like a horse or something), barrels across the room, claws clicking on the floor, skidding a little in his excitement, and dives on top of Stiles, licking at his face, getting dog slobber everywhere.

"Eww, dude." Stiles laughs and shoves at the dog until he curls up on the opposite end of the couch, taking up far more space than a human would. "I don't know how he has any energy left after that walk," Stiles says, looking up as Derek approaches. "I'm wrecked."

"I'll take him tomorrow," Derek says, crouching in front of the couch, sliding his hand up the inside of Stiles' sweaty thigh, up the inside of his shorts. "I guarantee he'll be worn out after I'm done with him." His nostrils flare. "God, you smell good, Stiles."

The dog follows Derek's hand, shoving his nose into Stiles' crotch.

Derek's lips quirk up at the corner. "Looks like Chewy thinks so, too."

Stiles named the dog, a year ago when Derek brought him home from the animal shelter only a few months after they started dating. He was already two years old, so they were told, bigger than any dog ever had a right to be, and covered in masses of long, dark brown hair. Chewbacca was kind of perfect for him. "One canine sniffing around is quite enough for me," Stiles says, pushing the dog's snout away and pulling Derek down.

"Are you sure about that?" Derek whispers. He pulls Stiles' T-shirt up and off, a tiny crease between his eyebrows and Stiles can't figure out if it's confusion or worry. "Remember all that research you did?" He leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles' lips. "I kissed you once, and a day later you knew everything anyone ever needed to know about sex with werewolves." He hooks his fingers into the elastic waist of Stiles' shorts, pulls them down, taking the underwear with them. "Everything except..."

Stiles snorts with laughter and leans his head back against the top of the couch. There's a flush spreading up his chest, and his cheeks are burning. "Knotting," he says. "What? It was a valid concern. Can I help it if finding out it wasn't actually a thing for werewolves was just a little disappointing?"

From somewhere unknown, Derek produces a tube of lube, snaps the lid off and slicks his fingers up. Chewbacca sniffs at Derek's hand, his long tongue darts out for a curious lick, and he looks up at Derek with confused puppy eyes.

"Are you really gonna fuck me on the couch with the dog right here?" Stiles grins.

"You think about it, don't you?" Derek asks, pulling Stiles forward, pushing his legs up and into his chest. He circles Stiles' hole with two slick fingers and then pushes them in deep. "About being knotted? About being stuck like that, full of so much come, plugged tight so it's got no where to go?"

"Ungh," Stiles says, stretched open and buzzing already. His dick lies hard against his belly, leaking precome. "Guilty. The thought of it is hot, admit it."

Derek pumps his hand, then slips in a third finger. "It is. I wish I could knot you, Stiles. I want it to be me, my cock locked inside your body, my come filling you, held there for as long as possible."

The dog whines, moving so he can better see the proceedings, licking at Derek's jaw then nosing into Stiles' throat. Stiles puts his hand out, meaning to push Chewy away but Derek hits his prostate and Stiles just ends up with a handful of fur, clutching the dog closer as he writhes and shudders.

Then Derek's fingers are gone, he's fumbling with the button and fly of his jeans, and his cock is pushing into Stiles, stretching him further.

"Oh my god," Stiles gasps. "Chewy's like, right here."

The dog, hearing his name, crawls even closer, huge paws squeezing beneath Stiles' back, nose snuffling over Stiles' sweaty belly, down to where his dick is leaking steadily. Chewy's tongue slides out, lapping at the pool of sticky precome, grazing the tip of Stiles' cock.

Stiles lets out a surprised cry, arching up as he thrusts against the wet, warm, rough stimulation of the dog's tongue. His skin is burning, hot and too tight as the blush of embarrassment spreads over every inch of him. He looks up, expecting disgust on Derek's face, but all that's there is hunger and lust as he continues to pound into Stiles like his only goal is orgasm.

"Look at him," Derek says, panting as his hips rock against Stiles again and again. "He wants to fuck you, Stiles. He knows what we're doing and he wants it, too."

Stiles looks over, to where the dog's hips are twitching, back legs holding him a little way off the couch. "God," Stiles moans, turned on beyond his wildest belief, but conditioned to be horrified at the thought. "Derek."

"Don't come," Derek says, as his movements falter, his hips thrusting erratically. "Gonna come, gonna fill you up." 

"Then what?" Stiles whimpers, glancing over at the dog, haunches now high off the couch, long, pink cock fully extended, bouncing as the dog's hips jerk rhythmically against the air. "Then what, Derek? Then what?" 

Derek grimaces, fingers biting into Stiles' hips as he pounds toward his orgasm. "Let him," he gasps. "Please, let him, Stiles."

Then he goes still, cock shoved deep, eyes wide and staring as he pumps into Stiles. 

And all Stiles can do is nod. 

Hunched over Stiles' body, Derek gasps for breath before pulling out. As he pulls away, he grabs Stiles' hand, dragging him down to the floor. He pulls and pushes, guiding him to his hands and knees. "Chewbacca, come," Derek says, and the heavy weight of the dog hits the floor in a series of impacts. 

"Derek," Stiles breathes, his heart pounding hard. "Derek, I—" 

"Shh," Derek says, stroking Stiles' back with one hand, the other locked into the fur on Chewbacca's neck as he whines and paces behind Stiles.

Stiles feels a cold, wet nose on the small of his back, then a warm tongue, lapping down into the crack of his ass.

"Look, Stiles," Derek says.

Stiles looks over his shoulder. Chewy's hips are thrusting against nothing, the dog's snout out of sight but Stiles can feel him licking at his asshole, cleaning up the trickle of Derek's come that's leaking out of him. Stiles' cock twitches, and he moans as precome oozes from the tip, drips onto the floor beneath him. "You're gonna let him—" he says. "He's gonna fuck me? You're gonna let him?"

"He's gonna knot you," Derek says. "I wanna see it, Stiles. You've gotta tell me how it feels."

Stiles blinks up at Derek. "Oh my god."

Then Derek's guiding the dog up and over Stiles' back. Something wet pokes at his backside, stabbing at him randomly as Chewbacca whines, claws scrabbling for purchase on the smooth, wood floor, strong forelegs gripping tight to Stiles' waist.

Stiles' mind is reeling. It's surreal, he's about to get fucked by his dog, and Derek's right here, encouraging it, guiding the long, slippery cock as the dog's strong hips jab and jab.

Then the tip catches at Stiles' hole, already slick and open, and in the blink of an eye Chewy's cock is all the way inside.

"Fuck," Stiles gasps, as the dog immediately starts to thrust, deep and hard. Stiles collapses under Chewy's weight, going down to his elbows, spreading his palms out flat on the floor in an attempt to stay in one place. It doesn't hurt, but it's hard, and fast, and all Stiles can do is hold on and take it.

Derek holds Stiles around the chest, middle finger idly dragging back and forth over Stiles' nipple. Derek's other hand is on the dog, Stiles guesses to keep him calm. Still, Chewy lets out little growly whines, wildly thrusting his pelvis as he fucks Stiles into the floor.

And all the time, Stiles' erection has never waned. He's been hard throughout, his balls tight and aching, pressure building steadily in the base of his spine. He lifts his hand off the floor, reaches under him to wrap shaking fingers around his dick. He doesn't even have to stroke, Chewy's thrusts driving him to fuck his own fist.

Then the swelling starts. Stiles expects it right at the base, right inside his rim, but that doesn't happen at first. Chewy's whole cock gets thicker, increasing the friction, the sticky slide of flesh against flesh with Derek's come easing the way. Stiles moans as he feels himself stretched wide, pushes back against the dog behind him.

"Here it comes," Derek says, his voice raspy and broken. "Stiles, fuck, here it comes."

There's a tug as Chewy's cock slips out, a flash of burning pain as he forces it back in, and then they're stuck. Tied together, knotted as the gland at the base of the dog's cock swells to lock him behind the tight muscle of Stiles' rim. Chewbacca's hips keep moving in tiny, aborted thrusts, and he whines and shivers when he's unable to move.

"Good boy," Derek says, hands on the dog, calming him before he shifts his attention to Stiles. "What's it like?"

Stiles can barely manage more than whimpers and moans. The knot is huge, filling him to capacity even as he feels the hot flood of fluid inside him. "He's coming," Stiles says, and the dog is heavy and hot on his back. "So much." His hand slides off his dick, and he splays his palm out over his belly, imagining he can feel it swelling as he's filled to capacity. He squirms, shifting the knot as it presses against his prostate, savoring the full body rush of pleasure. "Need to come."

"He might freak out when you do," Derek whispers.

Stiles whines, his hand gripping his cock again, squeezing as he fights the urge to thrust into his own fist.

Derek pets him, hand sliding down the center of his chest, over his belly, fingers curling around Stiles' hand, guiding a slow stroke. "It's okay. I'll keep him calm."

Stiles sighs and eases himself into a steady rhythm, matching the slow, barely perceptible pulse of Chewy's cock as it pumps him full of semen. He closes his eyes, imagines his belly filling, growing tight and round and firm because he's plugged tight and there's nowhere for it to go.

And then he's coming, spilling hot and wet over his own fist, clamping down hard on the knot filling his ass. The dog lets out an excited yip and gives a tiny thrust, pushing the knot into Stiles' prostate, then back to pull at his rim. Stiles cries out as his orgasm intensifies, painting his mind clean of everything but the pleasure that washes through and over him like a tidal wave.

Stiles can feel his own heartbeat, he can feel the dog's heartbeat on his back in counterpoint to his own. Chewy pants in his ear, noses and licks at his neck from time to time. Derek sits cross-legged on the floor beside them, whispering little things and staring at Stiles like he's something new and wonderful that he can barely comprehend.

Time passes, and the knot goes down. The dog backs up, jumps off of Stiles' back, and a flood of warmth paints the inside of Stiles' thigh. He stays there, lets Chewy clean him up with his big, warm tongue before wandering off to collapse on the rug beside their bed. The dog is snoring in moments.

"That's how you wear him out," Stiles muses, as Derek pulls him down to the floor and curls around his back. "If I'd known it was that easy—"

"Would you do it again?" Derek asks, and his voice is soft and low, but laced with just a little tension.

Stiles turns his head, looks back at Derek. "Would you?"

Derek nods, almost imperceptibly. "Yes."

Stiles turns back, looks over at their big, derpy dog lying on the floor. "Yeah," he says. "Me too. Maybe I'm a sick fuck, but that was one of the hottest things we've ever done."


End file.
